The Real Reason
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: The time-travel machine wasn't originally Bart's project. It was started by the Batman in that era, Damian Wayne, one of the very last heroes remaining. Bart was left with the project and blueprints when Damian was killed, and was made to promise that he would save Damian's family, particularly the Batman that came before him: Dick Grayson. **Rated T because I'm paranoid.**
1. Prolouge

**Title: The Real Reasons**

**Author: Ooo-Shiny**

**Summary:** **The time-travel machine wasn't originally Bart's project. It was started by the Batman in that era, Damian Wayne, one of the very last heroes remaining. Bart was left with the project and blueprints when Damian was killed, and was made to promise that he would save Damian's family, particularly the Batman that came before him: Dick Grayson.**

**Length: 1,295 words**

* * *

He was about eighteen, maybe going on nineteen. Messy ebony hair hung in his azure eyes. He wore a dark grey V-neck t-shirt, with a pair of jeans that were tucked in army boots. His chest and arms were well muscled, and scars ran up his arms. He stared out at what little was left of Gotham. A cat mewed, and rubbed up against his legs. Damian pretended not to notice, but the cat was insistent. Damian sighed and picked him up. "They should be here soon Alfred." Damian murmured.

The Reach. A group that lived to kidnap kids in between the ages of 12 and 17 and mess with their 'meta genes'. Meta genes were genes that every human possessed, and some unlocked their meta genes, which gave the human powers. Most never unlocked it. Which is where the Reach came in. They tampered with the meta genes of normal humans, and then turned the kids into criminals.

When the Reach first started Dick had placed double agents within the organization. As time progressed he found that one of the individuals particularly interested him. His name was Bart Allen. Grandson of the Flash. But Dick had left him alone, watching from afar. Damian believed that it was time to talk to the kid. So, through Dick's carefully planted double agents, and a man named Nathaniel Tryon, a reformed 'criminal', Bart was on his way to Wayne Manor.

Damian sighed again, and turned, stalking away from the window. He was on his way to the kitchen when he sensed another presence in the room, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Umm..." Murmured a little voice.

Damian turned, staring into the eyes of Ella Kane, aka Flamebird. "Did you say something?" Asked Damian, a smile playing on his lips. Ella shifted uneasily from foot to foot, trying to think of something to say in return, and then realized that he was playing games with her head. Damian smirked once more.

Ella was Bette Kane's granddaughter, who had continued the Flamebird legacy. She was Damian's friend, and one of Dick's double agents. She whacked him upside the head, frowning. "Bird Brain," she muttered.

Once that nickname had bothered Damian. Now he kinda liked it.

"Bart's in the Batcave. Lian and Beryl are watching him, but-"

"So I get all the girls?" Asked Damian, raising an eyebrow.

"I tried to get Collin to come too, but some of the guards got suspicious!" Ella pouted.

Damian grinned softly. "Thanks El. I'll be down in a sec."

"It's Ella!" She complained as she stomped down the stairs. Damian merely smiled.

* * *

Bart watched the Batman brush past him, and couldn't help but wonder what he, Bart Allen, was doing here. In the batcave. Well, he wasn't so much complaining about being in the batcave, but he was complaining about being left in the dark. Literally and metaphorically.

Batman stood in front of the speedster, his cape fell around his sides, and he glared at Bart. A glare that sent chills down his back. A glare that said 'I'm in charge. If you have something to say about it, you can take it up with my fist.'

Bart wiped the hair out of his eyes, and nervously glanced around for the girls that had brought him here. "I'm really sorry that I'm here," Bart said quickly, and then he slowed down, because he doubted Batman would appreciate speed talking. "Those girls brought me here, and I'd be okay just going back to the Reach, I mean not that I don't like it there, but if you don't want me here...I mean not that your cave isn't totally crash, but..."

Batman raised his hand in a stop gesture. "Bart, I asked Speedy, Flamebird and Squire to bring you here."

Bart had to stop his jaw from dropping. What did the Batman want with him?

Damian had to stop himself from laughing at the teens shocked expression. He used to think that he would be the best Batman. That he would truly live up to the legacy of Batman. And although Damian didn't really know Bruce, he had admired Dick, and the more and more he had gotten to know his older brother the more he realized that it would be hard, if not impossible for him to fill the legacy Dick left behind. "Your speed makes you the perfect candidate for a...project, I have in mind."

"What kind of project?" Asked Bart.

* * *

And so the story began... It wasn't a fairy tale. There wasn't the slightest bit of fiction in that story, but to almost anyone, it would've seemed like a fairy tale. But Bart had seen it all and it was too real to him.

"First of all, you should know my identity, so this story doesn't get way over your head. I'm Damian Wayne. The third Batman."

This time Bart's jaw really did drop.

The story was about Damian's family. Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd. All members of the Wayne family. All part of the Batman legacy. All, apprehended and killed by the Reach. But mostly, the story was about Dick, who had taken up the mantle of Batman when Bruce hadn't returned from Rimbor. Dick was killed while Kaldur and Artemis were trying to get information to him.

"My father and Dick both died fighting against the Reach. I've been fighting against it for two years now. I believe that certain events during the time that the Reach started were key points. If we prevent those events from happening, we can fix all of this."

"But isn't tampering with the past always a bad idea?"

Damian shrugged. "It depends on what you're tampering with. In this case we'd be preventing a major disaster."

"So how does any of this involve me?" Bart asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"You're the perfect candidate to go back in time. You won't ruin anything to important with your presence and your only what? Thirteen? You wouldn't attract as much attention as I would."

"How would I go back?"

At this question Damian stood, and started typing on the batcomputer, until a set of blueprints appeared on the screen. "I have most of this done, but the main wiring is a little shaky. We could give it a quick tune up, and everything would be in order."

"A quick tune up?" Demanded Bart, staring at the detailed blueprints. "The wiring for that thing must be huge! It'd take days to fix it!"

"Not if we work fast." Interjected Damian. "The machine isn't too far from where your camp is stationed. One of my agents could sneak you out."

"Why don't you just keep me out?" Damian inhaled, and glanced at the teenager in front of him. Bart was a lot like the batfamily. He was jaded and angry with the world, but he put on the mask, made sure he looked like he was having fun with life.

"Bart, if I could do so without attracting attention, I would. But your absence would definitely attract attention."

Bart inhaled, and stared at Damian. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Length: 1,341 words**

_**Notes: This chapter seemed to move too fast. Oh well.**_

* * *

Bart was so deeply lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed the rock that he tripped over. Actually he didn't even notice that he was in the exact spot he was told to meet Damian's agent.

"Get up," Snarled one of the guards. When Bart didn't budge, the guard growled and moved toward Bart.

"Forget it." Said one of the guards in reply. "I'll take care of him."

Bart sized up the guard. He was bigger, muscular, and obviously male. He hauled Bart to his feet and drug him until they were out of sight. The guard released Bart and slid off his helmet. "We have to go before anyone catches us leaving." He said, motioning for Bart to get up. "If they caught us, it would be trouble for you and me."

"Are you one of D-Batman's agents?" Bart asked, catching himself before he could say Damian.

The guard's lips lifted into a soft smile. "I'm not here for the fun of it," He remarked, walking briskly in front of the speedster. They moved quickly, until they were about a half a mile away from camp. Just ahead stood Batman, with a huge machine close beside him.

"Abuse," Acknowledged Damian.

"Damian." Abuse took a swift glance behind him. "I'm not sure how long we can be here, so you might want to show the kid the ropes."

Damian nodded, and gestured toward the machine. "This is Tempus, version three point one. So like I was saying, a quick tune-up, and we should be good.."

* * *

Bart was ready to drop when Abuse led him back to camp. He was moved to another section, of the awful camp, one that should be easier to access him from, on the story that shouldn't be able to find as much trouble here. Bart had to admit, Abuse was good at this.

Damian had drilled the name of every part of that machine into Bart's brain, sighing in exasperation every time Bart couldn't remember something. Bart even tried telling Damian that he had the totally wrong person, but unfortunately, Damian wouldn't believe it. He had then told Abuse to bring him back tomorrow.

So Bart stumbled into the little sleeping quarters of that sector, and what he saw surprised him. There were several younger kids, between the ages of six and eight, along with two men, a girl that appeared to be about thirteen, and and older woman. They were either younger kids or older adults with the exception of the teenage girl. Bart didn't think they brought in people that old or young.

"Who is this?" Asked the oldest man, glaring at Bart. "Well?"

"Um, Bart."

The woman snorted. "Just what we needed. Another child."

The teenage girl assessed him as the kids bombarded him with questions.

"Time to go to bed!" Shouted the woman, and the kids reluctantly trotted after her with a bunch of protests. The girl pulled her eyes away and walked behind them, gently encouraging them. The older man stalked off. And Bart was left with the younger man, who glanced him over. "Bart; right?"

Bart nodded. "And your name is...?"

The man directed his eyes away. "Nathaniel."

"I'm not exactly welcome here...am I?"

"Give them a chance," Chuckled Nathaniel. "They'll warm up to you."

"I have a feeling that's going to take a long time." Bart said in reply, sinking into one of the rock hard cots.

"I thought the same thing when I showed up here. And they accepted me, in spite of...everything." Nathaniel sat down next to Bart, and glanced around the room, not meeting Bart's eyes. Bart glanced at Nathaniel uneasily, studying him. He had on an orange prison suit, but all the older people here had those on. But what really made Bart shift uncomfortably was the inhibitor collar around the man's neck.

"What's so hard to accept?" Bart asked cautiously.

"Nothing. You should get your rest." Nathaniel rose to his feet and smiled at Bart. "I'll see you in the morning.

* * *

Bart was exhausted. He had pretended to sleep for a long time, but hadn't actually been able to get to sleep until two in the morning, because his mind was running with all the things that Damian had told him, and the mysterious secrets that Nathaniel was hiding. When he woke he was staring into a pair of bright blue eyes, icy ones, and for a split second, Bart wondered if he was staring into Damian's eyes. Then a piece of auburn hair slid down into that face, and Bart remembered.

"Good." Said the girl briskly, pulling away from his face. "You're awake, now start helping around here."

Bart pulled himself up, and slid out of bed. What time was it? It was still dark, and the Reach got them up at six, meaning it was at least five.

"Make it," Said the girl sharply.

"Excuse me?" Asked Bart.

"Make your bed. I don't know how they do things at your old sector, but we keep things nice and neat around here, so get used to it."

While Bart was sloppily pulling his covers up and trying to remember how to make a bed, he remembered that he didn't know her name. "What's your name?" He asked curiously, turning to face her.

"Casey Drake." She said swiftly, turning around, leaning against the table. "And you're Bart Allen. Son of Don Allen, Grandson of Barry Allen, both of whom were speedsters."

"Impressive," Remarked Bart sarcastically, although he was actually very impressed with the feat. "And your family history?"

"Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake's daughter." She replied promptly, walking up to his bed and fixing the covers.

"And how do you know so much about me?"

"My dad was trained by the World's Greatest Detective. I think I should be able to do my research."

Bart snorted.

* * *

When Bart met Damian that day, they worked on the machine, Damian trying-and failing-to teach Bart how to fix the wiring if it ever shorted out.

"Batman?" Asked Bart.

Damian responded with 'go on' noise.

"I met Casey Drake today. Tim Drake's daughter."

Damian looked up in mild surprise. "I knew he had a daughter, right before he and Brown died. Drake and I weren't on the best of terms. I wondered if his daughter had been apprehended by the Reach, but I wasn't sure."

"She's there. In my sector." Bart paused, fiddling with the wrench in his hand. "She'd be better at this than me. She's good at remembering, and watching, and making sure everything is in order."

Damian stared at Bart. "I picked you for a reason." He said with conviction.

* * *

Bart was asleep when a girl with bright red hair yanked on his arm. Bart shot awake, nearly hitting her in the head.

"Woah tiger." She said quickly.

Bart immediately recognized her. She was one of the girls that had brought him to Damian.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, glaring around the room to make sure no one was up.

"Get up," She hissed back. "The Reach is on to us, and Damian needs the plan put into action. Tonight."

"Okay, just let me grab my shoes." He whispered.

"Okay." Ella shifted. "Just hurry. I'll wait outside."

Slipping through the dark, he moved toward the wall that his shoes were against when someone caught his arms. Stifling a shout, Bart whirled. It was Casey. "Bart. I heard everything." She whispered. "So did Nathaniel. I'll make sure they don't catch you on the way out. Just, if you go back, keep my mom and dad safe. Please."

He smiled at her. "I promise." The second promise in a week that he couldn't keep.

She kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you. Go. We'll cover for you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**AN: Short but the next chapter's being posted really soon.**_

* * *

Bart ran like his life depended on it. It probably did. According to Ella, they had already caught Abuse, Lian, and several other agents Bart didn't recognize. She also informed him that the few agents they had left were trying to keep the Reach occupied, but it wouldn't last long. They had found out about the Tempus. Ella wasn't sure how, but it wouldn't be long before they headed after the machine.

Once they got to Damian, Ella said she was going back in. Damian glanced at her sadly, and kissed her gently. Bart averted his eyes, trying to give them privacy.

"Bye," Said Damian. "I love you. I've always loved you."

"And I love you." She whispered back.

As soon as Ella started her run back, Damian knelt next to Bart. "Start working," He commanded roughly, and the two started working on the machines wires.

* * *

They both heard the terrifying voices of the Reach's 'experiments', as they drew closer.

"I'll lead them away," Bart said, standing, and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. As much as those 'experiments' scared him-terrified him-they couldn't fail now, not when they were so close.

"No." Said Damian, rising to his feet. "I will. At this stage you're more important than I am."

"But I'm fast." Protested Bart, standing in front of the man, as if he thought that he could block him.

"So are they!" Said Damian a little louder than he meant to. "They're also enhanced! They'd run you down and then kill you!"

Bart backed down, and found a single tear leaking down his cheek. He realized that he'd come to like having Damian's guidance. Damian rested his hand on Bart's shoulder. "Look," Damian whispered. "I want you to make sure that Dick Grayson doesn't die. Okay?"

"I'll try." Whispered Bart.

"That's not good enough."

"I'll do it." Three promises.

"Thank you. Go back to camp. I fixed the camouflage mode, so it should be practically invisible." And then Damian wasn't there anymore, and Bart's feet pounded on the snowy ground as he raced toward the camp.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

**Bart had only just had time to climb in bed when the Reach hauled him out, along with the rest of them. Bart noticed Casey wasn't there. They then led the group into a much larger group. There were about eight agents on stage, their eyes sunken, haunted, sleepless. But still no Casey. **

**Black Beetle stood on the platform, and glared upon the huge group gathered. "A rebellion was incited." Black Beetle started, in his metallic voice. "By a couple of brave individuals. Under the leadership of this man." Black Beetle gestured toward the two guards dragging Batman's-Damian's-lifeless figure onto the platform. **** They dropped him in front of Black Beetle's feet. **

**Bart saw the blood dripping from the fatal chest wound, but his skin was shredded in many other places. "Damian," Mumbled Bart. His legs shook like jelly underneath his weight. He could barely stand. Then they pulled Casey on stage, and everyone in Bart's group gasped, several kids sobbed, and tears trickled down the older woman's face. Her chest was stained crimson red also. They dropped her figure on Damian's.**

** "All rebellion will be stamped out." Black Beetle said, and then he walked up to Ella. Her hands were clenched, her face pale as she glanced up at him. And then Black Beetle rammed a knife into her chest. She fell into fetal position, gasping for breath, and her eyes developed a glassy quality, and the gasping stopped. And so it continued. Black Beetle stabbing every last one of them. **

**The only friends Bart had in this place. Bart collapsed and sobbed.**

* * *

**Black Beetle and the guards made sure that life continued as normal, even after the horrible showing that everyone had just witnessed. Bart's every breath was shaky. He needed to get back out to the machine, despite everything that had just happened. While he did what he was told fairly obediently, until eventually he had his chance. No guards in sight. Just a home run toward the machine. **

**Nathaniel caught him gazing toward it, and pulled on Bart's arm. "What?" Hissed Bart, glaring at him.**

** "I want to help." Said Nathaniel. "After everything I've just seen, I think I deserve that. Those people were my friends too."**

** "What?" Muttered Bart, his glare weakening. "I was working for Batman too. I helped get you out the first time. I need to be in this Bart. I mean it."**

** "How do I know you're not a spy?" Demanded Bart. **

**Nathaniel had seemed nice, but he could have been the one to rat them out, since he knew so much. And then there was the fact that he hadn't been up there with his fellow agents. **

**"Let's go. We won't have a shot this clear again. I'll tell you on the way." They ran out of the camp, and once they were out of sight, they settled to a fast walk, and Nathaniel started his story. "My name is Nathaniel Tryon, and a long time ago, I was known as Neutron." Nathaniel inhaled deeply. "I didn't mean to do what I did. I swear it, and the whole reason I'm a part of this project is so I can change what I did. When I was in my Neutron phase, when my powers weren't completely controlled, someone could slip something into my chemical form, and change me. Control me. That is, assuming they got close enough." **

** "Kind of like when you slip one chemical into another chemical, the way the chemical reacts is different." Bart assumed, glancing up at Nathaniel. **

**Nathaniel nodded. "Well, when the Kroloteans were first rising, I was being kept in a holding cell. The Kroloteans broke into this holding cell, and put me in a suit, which put me on mode. Then they used me to kill the Flash of that time. Your grandfather, Barry Allen." **

**Bart stopped in his tracks. This man, he had killed the Flash? Nathaniel, who had pretended to be Bart's friend? "You're kidding-right?" Asked Bart, raising an eyebrow at Nathaniel. **

**"As much as I wish I was-no. I'm not." **

**"And how do you plan on changing this?"**

** "With this." Replied Nathaniel, pulling a blue pill out of his pocket. "When it touches my Neutron form, it should change me, doing the same thing that this inhibitor collar does. But permanently. We planned on sending you to February 28th, the day I attacked the Flash. I'm assuming that's still the plan." **

**They reached the machine, and Bart checked the wiring one last time. It looked as if Damian had mostly finished it. Tempus should at least get him to the past and back. "There's just one last wire." Said Bart, rising to his feet. "D-Batman hid some tools over there. Will you get them?" **

**Nathaniel merely nodded, and walked away. Bart was alone in the cold snowy weather. Bart felt so lost, so alone. Damian was gone, Casey was gone, the agents-the people-that were making sure Bart was kept safe were dead, and now Nathaniel, someone who had seemed so steady had just shared something that Bart couldn't cope with. He let out a sigh. Then there was a small meow, and a black and white cat walked toward Bart. It was Damian's cat. The one that seemed to follow him everywhere. Bart stroked the cat, and then turned toward the time machine. It was time to get busy.**

* * *

**Nathaniel had walked back far enough to make sure no one was coming. Damian's cat had curled up against the machine and Bart's cold fingers were fumbling with the final wire.**

** He heard steps on the crisp, new fallen snow. Nathaniel. **

**"How's it coming?" **

**"Almost finished," Said Bart. **

**"Wish I could go along," Said Nathaniel. **

** "Sorry. Only seats one."**

** "You understand that this is a one way trip. The trip to the past will fry the machines circuitry." **

**"Does this look like a future worth returning to?" Bart stood tucking his cold fingers in his pockets. "Well. I better get in character-Neutron." Bart felt just a little bad for using the name so bitterly, and for venting his anger on Nathaniel, but it was true. **

** Nathaniel took a step back. "Please, don't call me by that name. I was Neutron for too many years. Through too much destruction." **

**Bart stopped in front of Nathaniel, in 'character' wearing his costume and the pair of goggles that he had scavenged. **

** "Cure me and save the Flashes life." Nathaniel placed the small blue pill in Bart's hands. "And you know, that's only the beginning."**

** "I know Nathaniel," Said Bart quickly, just wanting this task to be over with. "Big mission. Lots to do. Better get to it." Bart pulled his goggles over his eyes. Hopefully, by just fixing this key point, by changing Neutron, he should fix everything. Keep his promises to Casey and Damian. Bart slid into the machine, and pressed the buttons that Damian had instructed him to press. The machine whipped up air and energy, stirring the snow all around it. And then he was gone. **

* * *

**Time Traveling was by far the weirdest thing that Bart had ever experienced. He couldn't see straight, it was loud, and everything seemed to be slightly warped. Bart clenched the controls and hoped that everything was going according to plan. And then there was a loud boom, and a force rattled Bart, nearly throwing him out of his seat. **

**Bart gained his bearings and then lifted the roof of the machine, hoping that he wasn't still time traveling. While the door swung open he took a deep breath. 'No time for messing up now Allen. Put on the mask and save the world.' **

**Then he jumped out of the huge machine with a 'Tada!', and welcomed the sight of Robin, Nightwing and Beast Boy's shocked expressions.**


End file.
